Voldemort
by Lady Aqualyne
Summary: Many years ago Lord Voldemort lost his lover through the trick of the light angry he went on a rampage and in a way reborn himself to darkness in order to avenge his love. Now he has regained his strength and found his love reincarnated. Love never dies.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

~*~Disclaimer~*~ I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters within this fanfiction. I do not own the storyline of Dracula, nor the 1992 movie. I am making nothing off this work of fiction.

~*~Author's Note~*~ Wow… I have been away from the world of fanfiction for too long… and yet here I am returning and into another fandom. Let me explain a little about the birth of this fic. I blame obsessive watching of the 1992 version of Dracula for this. I have had this fic dominating my dreams for the past couple of months and am finally relenting to write it. This fic will be very similar to the movie just… without the vampirism… you will see lines and scenes from the movie. If you have not seen Bram Stoker's Dracula… it is not a problem, but I suggest getting the movie and watching it. Now… I do not wish to be flamed, constructive criticism is welcome, but obsessive flaming and I will do nothing more than delete your comments. You try writing a multi-chaptered epic fic yourself before you down me. Also one more thing…. yes the dates are off from the book that is why this is AU. This story would not work otherwise. I'm well aware Voldemort was born in the year 1926, but I am making him 20 at that time in order for the storyline to work the way I want it. Check the warnings… as there are some and as always please review it does help me to write faster.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Prologue: The Beginning**

The year... Nineteen Hundred and Twenty-Six. The Wizarding World is falling. The overwhelming force of the Dark swept into Wizarding Europe with a vast superior force. At the head of this power was a man known only as Lord Voldemort. He was feared throughout the land for his ability for cruelty and torture. On the eve of the battle, his bride, Cosmin who he prized above all things on earth, knew he faced an insurmountable force from which he may not return.

The two stood within the small chapel of his home, their eyes holding one another's words unspoken passing between the two of them. When they came together it was with fear, desperation, and passion. Lord Voldemort was a handsome man with his long black locks dancing down his back over his battle robes, his beautiful honey brown eyes holding the emerald gaze of his love. Cosmin was an overwhelming beauty; his beautiful hair fell down his back in spirals of a midnight blue color it seemed under the light of the torches that lit the chapel. His peridot colored green eyes were so bright many said they seemed almost inhuman. The boy was dressed in beautiful flowing green robes of velvet cut to look like an expensive gown trimmed in silver serpents the symbol of his love. His eyes were filled with tears falling from long lashes that made him look all the more feminine.

Voldemort knew if he delayed any longer Cosmin would beg him not to go. Caressing his love's cheek a final time he turned and swept out of the chapel, his cloak swirling around him. Leaving behind his beloved Cosmin who immediately sent up a prayer for his love to survive the coming battle, his name a final whispered plea falling from his rose tinted lips.

"Voldemort…."

The battle was fierce, spells flew everywhere. People of the light and dark fell all around Voldemort as he cut himself a path through his enemies. He lost track of time as he fought for the livelihood of his people, of his love, of his home. Finally after months of fighting he found himself victorious of this monumental battle. Falling to his knees he gave praise to the one who made it possible.

"Merlin be praised. I am victorious." He felt overwhelmed in that moment, knowing there would be more battles to come, and yet he knew today he had made a huge step in taking control of the Wizarding World. Suddenly his heart clenched and he felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him and a single name filtered through his head and fell whispered from his lips.

"Cosmin…" Voldemort immediately took off knowing he had to get home… now.

The vengeful Light shot a message spell into the castle carrying false news of Voldemort's death. Cosmin believing him dead flung himself off the tower of Slytherin Castle. Voldemort upon his return entered the chapel and fell to his knees at his beloved's side, his body having been recovered from the waters. Even in death his love was beautiful, his body broken and bloodied, and yet upon his pale features was a look of peace and longing. The priests stood back and said nothing knowing that Voldemort's wrath would be frightening, but as he read the letter from his love, even they would have never guessed it would have gone so far.

_My Beloved Lord is dead. _

_All is lost without him. _

_May Merlin rejoin us again. _

Voldemort felt his heart break as he wept upon Cosmin's broken form. This was like one of his worse nightmares brought to life. If he had known that this would be his thanks for fighting for the rights of Dark Witches and Wizards he would have never took up his wand.

"He has taken his own life…His soul cannot be saved. He is damned, it is Merlin's Law."

Voldemort exploded his rage knew no bounds as he stood and cried his anger to the heavens. He pushed over a statue of Merlin watching it shatter as he turned to face the Priest who had spoken, his voice thick on it's s's sounding serpentine in nature..

"Isss thisss my reward for defending the rightsss Merlin gave Dark witchesss and wizardsss?"

"Sacrilege!" The priest of Merlin hollered, but Voldemort was having none of it.

"I renounce Merlin! I shall rise from my own death to avenge his with all the powers of darkness!"

The priests stared in shock before Voldemort turned and pulled his wand storming out of the chapel and to the forest. Following him in hopes of talking some sense into him they were stunned silent watching as one by one Voldemort killed creating horcruxes in his wake. Turning to face them after the seventh one his eyes flashed red as he raised his power and sent off the various items in which he made his horcruxes.

"The blood is the life and it shall be mine… and they are my soul… you will never find them."

The priest who had been serving Lord Voldemort since he was an infant sighed sadly before he raised his wand. "Perhaps not… but so long as none of them are near you… you shall never rise. Avada Kedavra"

They watched as with a final cry of pain and anguish Voldemort was cast away never to be heard from again… or so they thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Chapter Final Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story. I'm really excited about this one and I plan on getting the first real chapter out between tonight and tomorrow night. Please review. I will respond to them. In the next chapter... we meet Harry, his current love interest, his best friend, and more. So be on the look out between tonight and tomorrow night. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Wizarding London, 1998

~*~Disclaimer~*~ I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters within this fanfiction. I do not own the storyline of Dracula, nor the 1992 movie. I am making nothing off this work of fiction.

~*~Author's Note~*~ Wow… Thank you all so much for your reviews. I feel good about this story and I am quite glad others have liked it. Now before I begin to reply to my reviews allow me to address the issues of one person. Someone questioned the name "Cosmin" being chosen. Cosmin is a Romanian name which means "Order, Beauty". As you can see Cosmin was extremely beautiful, but he is also what kept "order" in Lord Voldemort himself. It isn't until Cosmin dies that Voldemort really loses control to the point of separating his soul. So I hope that explains a little bit about why I chose the name Cosmin. The name isn't really that important other than I couldn't have his name Harry. That's just too much of a coincidence that I'm just not willing to do. As for what shall happen in this chapter… well you'll just have to read then won't you?

~*~Review Responses~*~

LittleMrsAdams: Thank you! I try to make things interesting when I write them because if I didn't I wouldn't write it at all.

The Dark Lady Voldemort 666: I am glad you liked the prologue. I love my Voldemort too. It's a challenge not to make him just an evil bastard like he is in the movies, but because his "evilness" is caused by the death of his love I think we'll be seeing a different kind of Voldemort… but make no mistake… he's still dangerous.

StardustDreams: I do hope my explaination of the name Cosmin helped you to not find it weird. I thought of going with a name that meant Serpent, but it's so overly done that I couldn't do it LOL. I adore the Harry is Voldemort's lost love thing as well and you're right it's not done enough on ANY website. My love for this particular story will begin to shine through as I get deeper into the fic. You'll understand as you see the other characters come to life and when Voldemort learns of Harry.

Silverblood7884: Hehe here it is. I do hope you found the wait not too long. I will try to update quickly. I pretty much have the story written in my head so it's not really a problem, but RL sometimes steps in and kicks by butt so if I end up taking a while on an update don't be mad hehe.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Chapter 1: Wizarding London, 1998**

Within St. Mungo's Hospital sat a male who at one time was handsome, distinguished, and extremely intelligent. He had been the top seller of property within Wizarding London, when out of the blue during his last trip to Wizarding Romania he seemed to have had a nervous breakdown and was now locked up within the psycho ward in St. Mungo's Hospital. His golden wavy locks fell about his face dirtied and his face streaked with dirt as well. His once forget-me-not blue eyes were darkened with the pain of his insanity and hunger. Looking up toward the ceiling of his cell he spoke softly, his voice gruffy from his screams and from misuse.

"I have done everything you asked my Lord. All the preparations are in order...everything. I await your command, for I know that when rewards are given… I will be one of those who benefit from your generosity." Taking a small fly from an unseen hand he looks at it before placing it within his mouth a sickening crunch sounding in the silence of the cell soon after.

"Thank you." He whispers softly moving back down to his corner and wrapping his arms around his knees rocking back and forth allowing long lashes to slip over his eyes lids blocking view of the insanity dancing within those blue orbs.

~~~HP/LV~~~

Within the offices of Lockhart & Associates a partner of Lockhart's, a Mr. Goldstein eyes the stern looking man sitting in a chair across from his desk that sat between them where he stood next to the window. Sighing softly he spoke keeping his gaze on the young man. He never would have guessed in a million years something like this would come to pass.

"He's mad…Lockhart's lost his greedy mind poor chap. I want you to take over for this Foreign Client, this uhh… rather eccentric Lord Slytherin. He's buying up property all over Wizarding London."

"Of course Sir…" The male's dark voice drawled as he sat in his pristine black robes with a row of silver buttons going down the front. His ebony gaze held the other male's intensely and he couldn't help but get a sick satisfaction out of knowing he would finally get his due. Lockhart was a joke from the get go, his intelligence reached that of a vain woman, and yet he was renounced for his ability to get the deal done… makes one wonder exactly how he managed such a farce. "I'll attend to the Lord. Thank you for your… confidence."

"This is a great opportunity for you Severus," Mr. Goldstein replied his grey eyes shifted from Severus' knowing what he was about to say may very well cause him to turn down this chance, "but you will have to leave for Wizarding Romania immediately." He watched as the young man's eyes shot up from the folder he just handed him and widened slightly. He continued quickly before the list of complaints could begin.

"Opportunities such as this only come but once in a lifetime," he eyed him seeing the wheels turning in the young man's thoughts. Yes… he had him.

"Of course Sir… if I may inquire…What in fact happened to Mr. Lockhard in Wizarding Romania?" Severus figured it couldn't help to ask, afterall, he wouldn't want to make the same foolish mistake now would he?

"Nothing… Nothing. Personal problems… close these transactions and your future with this firm is assured."

Severus eyes narrowed seeing the flighty way in which Mr. Goldstein's eyes moved and the sudden uncomfortable feeling that surrounded him. With just a little push he could have the whole story laid out before him, but before he started to do just that Mr. Goldstein looked away. Pity.

"Yes sir… I will give it my full attention." Standing he shook his new boss' hand before turning to leave. Indeed he would give it his full attention… after he broke the news to his beloved fiancé… Harry was not going to be happy about having to postpone the wedding… again.

~~~HP/LV~~~

It took everything within him not to allow the shock to play across his face. Postpone? Again? He could feel white hot anger course through him and for a moment he wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him they would be married. Damn it he promised! But seeing the longing to prove himself written within Severus' eyes he knew then he would cave. Letting off a soft sigh he allowed a small smile to appear upon his lips before he spoke, giving his love his chance to make "a better future for them."

"We've waited this long haven't we?"

"We can be married when I return." Severus promised his eyes holding those of his love's as his hands did as well. He knew Harry was hurt, but he also knew his love would never show it. Self-sacrificing indeed… he was a lucky man. Most like his love would have been in hysterics by now.

Clearing his throat Harry bit back the sharp retort of that's what you said last time and smiled a little more. "Of course…"

"I'll write…" Severus promised before turning to make a hasty exit. The peridot green of his love's eyes filled with the pain of his leaving was getting to him, and he knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be for him to go. He didn't get far; however, as Harry held onto his arm and he turned to meet that gaze once more. Gone was the pain and in it's place a shy look of passion now resided.

"Severus…" Severus watched as the blush deepened and he was looked at through the fall of thick black lashes. "Severus…"

Allowing himself to be pulled through the Malfoy gardens to a covered arch of white roses he allowed his eyes to hold that of his love's. It was times like this that reminded him of why he wished to go on this voyage so much. Harry deserved to live like that of his friend Draco Malfoy.

"Severus I love you," Harry whispered wrapping his arms around his love's neck playing with his black hair that fell beautifully to his shoulders.

"And I love you Harry." Severus pledged, and it was the truth. Bending his head their lips met is a soft and lovingly kiss and for a moment he was lost in the reminder of his love amongst the scent of roses and the light lavender scent of his love. Breaking the kiss they settled upon a bench under the same arch, Severus looking to make sure no one else was around to interrupt their moment before he turned his attention back to Harry.

His love was beyond beautiful in his silver elegant robes fashioned to look like that of a gown. Form fitting at the top it flared once to this waist to reach the floor trailing beautifully and was embroidered with gold brocade about the hem of the "skirt" and around the cuffs and collar. His beautiful bluish-black hair was done up in a tight bun in the fashion that such pretty boys wear these days, thin braids snaking through elegantly. Within his ears were the gold rose earrings he had bought for him, upon his lady-like hands rested the diamond and emerald engagement ring he finally had had enough money to buy last year. He had never expected such happiness in his own life, but found himself thankful everyday that Harry was in his. He was seen as a driven, cold, money-obsessed person, and yet Harry had managed to get past all that to reach the heart he had thought long gone. Wrapping his arms around Harry he pulls him to him allowing their lips to meet in a deeper more passionate kiss. He didn't expect to be gone but a week, and yet leaving behind his love among these "beautiful rich people" was hard, but he trusted Harry to keep him in his heart.

A soft moan, though from who is anyone's guess, fell between them and hands tightened themselves to each other once again. A lone peacock the only witness of their love for one another shook and spread it's feathers blocking off view from those who would attempt to peek. Yes… it would be hard to leave Harry behind, but knowing who he would be coming home to was enough to get him through his job, and in return bring them both the monetary stability they so desperately needed. By the end of this, if Severus had anything to say about it, he'd be replacing Lockhart as the main partner ensuring he could keep Harry in such refinery as he deserved.

_**~*~ Author's Chapter Final Notes~*~**_

There you have it Chapter 1! We have met Harry's Love, Found out what happened to Lockhart, and even spoke of Harry's best friend. Will Severus manage to close the deals within that week to return to Harry and marry him? How will Harry deal with being without Severus for a week? What will Lord Slytherin be like? We will find all this out and more in the next chapter. I plan to have that chapter out tomorrow as well… as it's almost 1am here… but then again I feel like I'm on a roll so I'mma keep writing right now and we'll see if I can't get it out tonight as well. Please read and review. And thanks once again for your response.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival in Slytherin

~*~Author's Note~*~ Thank you everyone for your reviews. Some people have noticed that this story is just like Dracula the movie done in 1992. I stated in my Author's note in the beginning of the Prologue that it would be just without the vampirism. As for what shall happen in this chapter… well you'll just have to read then won't you? And holy crap is it a long chapter…you all should love me and leave me lots of nice reviews… pretty please?

~*~Review Responses~*~

Stardustdreams: My pleasure! I wanted to explain it as I'm sure others were probably wondering why I chose Cosmin as his name as well, and so I hope it helped that I explained it. Yes Severus/Harry I'm sure was a shocker to many; however, I can't stand seeing Harry paired with anyone other than Severus, Tom, or Lucius. I dunno what it is but it just irks me LOL. When I started writing this I planned out the pairings ahead until I was satisfied with the entire thing. The peacock blocking the two I can't take credit for… it happens in the movie and I just had to incorporate it. Harry is indeed beautiful and feminine I did it on purpose. I just love a still male yet feminine Harry hehe. Severus poor thing is about to go through a lot, you'll see what I mean as we get into later chapters. I respond to my reviewers personally because they deserve it. Without you guys encouraging me I wouldn't write at all hehe. Thank you so much for the compliment I don't think I'm that fantastic, but if you're pleased then that's all I could ask for.

the-marauders'-gal-012378 : Thank you so much for your review, and yes this fic is modeled after the 1992 movie. I stated that in my author note in the first chapter, but if you're anything like me you skipped that part to go straight to the fic. I'm glad to you picked up on it without needing to read the author note. There will be no vampirism in this fic, but this fic will seem very similar to the movie just with magic instead of vampires. Hmmm... I'm not telling the ending where is the fun in that? Hehehe.

The Dark Lady Voldemort 666: I am a big Severus/Harry fan though this story is undeniably Harry/Voldemort… or it will be LOL. You'll have to deal with it for now, sorry, but I promise Voldie will get with Harry. Whether or not it'll stay that way you'll just have to wait and see. I agree that people make Voldemort suffer entirely too much… much like Snape unfortunately. Don't get me started on how the real books turned out. I'm glad you think the story is wonderful and I'm honored you'll be a loyal reader.

A Goddess Under the Cupboard: LOL no problem about forgetting to leave a review. It's quite alright. I hope I updated soon enough for you. As for the ending… well… you'll have to wait and see.

LittleMrsAdams: Well here you are. Thank you so much for your kind words.

Silverblood7884: Hahaha things can't go too smoothly… there will be challenges all along the way. As for Lord Slytherin… well your answer is in this chapter.

Emerald-Abyss: *Coughs* I really don't want to give too much away, but yes… eventually he will.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Chapter 2: Arrival in Slytherin's Lair**

_25__th__ May _

_Severus Snape's Journal_

_Left Budapest this morning. The impression I have is that we are leaving the west and entering the east. The district I am to enter is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states: Transylvania, Moldavia, and Bucovina in the midst of the Carpathian Mountains. One of the wildest and least known portions of Wizarding Europe. _

Severus sighed and set his pen down before lifting the letter he had received once he reached Budapest late last night. Breaking the seal he finally allowed his dark gaze to settle upon the elegant script of the parchment and began to read the letter from the Lord he was to meet.

_My Friend:_

_Welcome to the Carpathians. I am anxiously expecting you. At the Bargo Pass my carriage will await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from Wizarding London has been a happy one, and that you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. _

_Your friend, _

_V_

Severus smirked at the short but polite letter before refolding it and placing it back within his small briefcase. He truly hoped this business matter would be closed quickly and he can return home. Frowning slightly he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to stray to his beloved Harry wondering what he is up to at this moment in time, and if he misses him already or not. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulls out his black picture holder and opens it looking at his picture of his beloved Harry. It has only been a week, and yet as the time stretches the more his heart missed him.

~~~HP/LV~~~

_25__th__ May_

_Harry Potter's Diary_

_My dear Severus has been gone almost a week, and although I was disappointed we could not marry before his departure I am happy he got sent on this important assignment. I am longing to hear all the news. It must be so nice to see strange countries. I wonder if we… I mean Severus and I shall ever see them together?_

Harry sighs softly looking away from his journal toward his photo of Severus that matches the one his love had of him. It was so hard being away from him, and yet he knew this was important for his love. Shaking his head he blinks as a sudden voice rings through his home calling for him. Knowing Draco hated to be kept waiting he stands smoothing out his robes before sweeping out of his bedroom leaving his diary upon his desk.

~~~HP/LV~~~

Severus sat within the carriage tight lipped and annoyed. He couldn't stand locals they always stare at people. Upon reaching the Bargo Pass he had never been so happy to get out of that carriage. Sweeping out he looks about frowning as he sees no other carriage. Turning with a sneer he eyes the driver allowing his pale lips to part and his scathing tone to flay the man.

"We're early driver… no one is here." Stepping down from the carriage he found himself stopped by the daughter of the older man within the carriage, raising a brow at the girl as she opens his hand and places a charmed necklace of a cross inside he was about to tell her how he didn't need such trinkets when her voice cut him off.

"For the death eaters travel fast."

Before he could reply the coachman hurried up and closed the door after tossing his other bag out before the carriage hurried up and left. Shaking his head he shrugged it off as local insanity before slipping the necklace around his neck. Frowning slightly he studies his surroundings the biting cold causing a shiver to play down his spine. Surely It wasn't the dead animal on a steak that said "Bargo Pass" that made him so nervous. Wolves growled from a nearby cliff and he found his head turning quickly their way studying them. A loud howl from the wolves pierces the night before a light shines in front of his face and the sound of hooves striking the ground let him know his ride was finally arriving, and in the nick of time it seemed.

The carriage was opulent… pitch black, with black horses that made the carriage seem as if it was one from the devil himself… had he believed in such a thing. Fog seemed to pour in behind it making the vehicle seem as if it were floating toward him. Had he not heard the tell-tale clatter of the horses' hooves he would have thought it was doing just that. Upon closer inspection as it stopped he found that the carriage was trimmed in green and silver serpents… what a strange way to decorate one's carriage. The driver was dressed in black robes; the only decoration on them was upon the back where it held a silver and green serpent in the shape of an S with a V of rose vines cutting through it. The most striking part of the robes was the fact that the S seemed to drip blood… the only red to be seen.

The driver said nothing merely reached out with one arm pulling him toward the carriage as the door seemingly opened on it's own as the driver all but shoved him inside the door closing behind him once more. If he were an easily scared man he'd be high tailing it right back to Wizarding London, but no one could ever say that he was a coward. He would face this head on, receive the deal, and return home a richer man.

With a sharp crack the carriage was off and Severus allowed himself to relax back into the elegantly decorated interior. Green velvet seats were trimmed elegantly in silver, the top of the roof lined with what appeared to be black velvet. Turning to look out the back window he couldn't help but frown at the sight of the wolves he had seen earlier following behind them…as if they were chasing them. Feeling more than a little nervous he opens the side window and sticks his head out calling out to the driver.

"I say is the castle far?" He could see that the driver heard him, but as he turned his head himself and looked down he blinked seeing how close to the edge of the mountain they were. Moving back in quickly he sat in the middle making sure to close the window once more. He could wait… really. Blinking as he looked out the side window into the distance he caught view of the castle looming across the vast open area between mountain cliffs. It raised out of the darkness in all its shiny black ebony horror, thick clouds of fog rolling around it, torches seem to give off very little light, just enough to allow it to be seen. It was quite a frightening sight and part of him couldn't help but think of words he had read once a while ago…

_Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here._

Frowning at his thoughts as they reached the towering gates he couldn't help but to blink and rub his eyes making sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Opening his window he leans out looking at the tower of blue flames rising up out of the darkness. What in Merlin's name? The wolves it seemed wouldn't go through the flames though so he counted himself lucky of such a strange incident… perhaps it was some trick of the light done by Lord Slytherin's servants to keep the wolves out?

As the gates closed back up once they entered the courtyard he moved back inside of the carriage and shut the window just as the carriage drew to a stop. Stepping out of it he looks about the courtyard seeing no one to greet him. Sighing irritably he makes his way up the concrete steps to the towering wooden doors. By Merlin how ancient is this place? The stones it seemed to be made of looked to be just as ancient as the doors themselves. It took everything in him to suppress the shudder that wanted to roll through him, now he could understand why Lockhart went insane… staying here he might just end up the fool's cellmate.

As he moved toward the doors they seemed to open up and beckon him inside all by themselves… again some kind of pulley system no doubt to save the trouble of having to walk all the way to the doors. Wind appeared to cut up through the cracks in the floor and he found himself suddenly reluctant to cross. _Oh really get a hold of yourself Severus Snape! You are not a child!_ Sneering he was about to step inside when he found his movements halted as a man appeared before him seemingly out of thin air… or did he happen to walk up and he didn't hear him too busy within his own thoughts? The man appeared old… surprisingly very old. His skin seemed snakelike, pale, and scaly, his hair done up in some intricate braid was snow white. His lips thin and his face seemed marred by harsh years despite the finery the man wore. A long emerald green robe trimmed in silver serpents around the collar, hem, cuffs draped his frame over top what appeared to be black slacks and a crisp white shirt. He was sure if he could see the back of said robe it'd have that same crest he'd seen on the driver. The man held up a lantern and when he spoke he had a very strong lisp it seemed… his S's carried.

"Welcome… to my home. Enter of freely of your own will and leave sssome of the happinessss that you bring."

"Lord Slytherin?" Severus asked his dark eyes studying the male as he beckoned him inside.

"I am… Lord Sssslytherin," Inclining his head Voldemort studies the young man across from him. His stern demeanor he was sure was more of protection for himself than an affront to him. A joke really… as if a mere mortal would be able to stand up to one such as he. "And I bid you welcome… Missster Ssssnape to my housssse"

Smirking as he noticed the young man still hadn't entered he motions him a little more impatiently. "Come in."

Severus looked down where that air was seeping through again before finally stepping over that threshold into the castle. Looking back behind him as the air seemed to cut off once he entered he looked back to his host with a raised brow, but found that the man had already turned and started to move leading him deeper in the house. Carrying his own bags and looking only slightly put out he followed Lord Slytherin in silence. The man's robe really was entirely too long well… the trail anyway. He swore it had to go five to ten feet at least behind them. Looking about the inside as he was lead toward the dining room he found the castle dark and yet strangely warm. It was also tastefully decorated in what looked to be priceless antique furniture and fixtures.

Upon reaching the dining room he blinked as he was motioned to sit down at the table in front of a well cooked meal of roasted chicken, potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls. Sitting down at the table after setting his bags down Severus looked up as his host started to pour him a glass of wine. How strange… just where was the man's servants?

"You really mussst excusssee me if I do not join you, but I have already dined and I never drink…wine."

Severus simply inclined his head and allowed his eyes to travel over the interior of the dining room. Focusing on a portrait of a man with long black hair and sharp honey gold eyes he couldn't help but to notice how striking the man looked… and very powerful in his full battle robes.

"An ancestor? I see a resemblance." He asks as he studies the portrait and Lord Slytherin. Picking up his knife and fork he set into his meal as Lord Slytherin began to speak, dividing his attention between the Lord and the delicious food.

"The… Dark order of Voldemort. An ancient society pledging my forefathersss to defend the Housessss of Darknessss againssst thossse who would defy the rightsss given to them by Merlin, that relationssship was not entirely…sssuccessful."

Severus shook his head as he half laughed knowing how difficult it would be for anyone of the so-called dark to manage to successfully fight for their rights. "Oh… yes… heh."

Suddenly just like that the entire air in the room changed and went frigid just as Lord Slytherin spun about and Severus found himself at the end of the other man's wand before he could even think of drawing his own a cry of anguish falling from the older man's lips.

"It issss no laughing matter…. We Ssslytherinsss have a right to be proud! What wizard or witch was ever sssso great asss Ssssalazar Sssslytherin whossse blood flowssss in thessse veinssss?" Voldemort's eyes narrow as he motions to his wrists before stepping closer to the now terrified young man pointing his wand at his head. "Blood….heheh… isss too precioussss a thing in thisss time… unlike thessse…freeloaders. The victoriesss are but a tale to be told…" Walking away from Severus he cast his wand upon the table with a clatter of disgust. "I am… the lassst of my kind."

Severus was terrified and yet in the same breath he was also mortified at his behavior that caused this man to take such offense. Rising out of his seat he bows deeply toward the other, his lips parting to apologize and correct the mistake he made.

"I have offended you with my ignorance my Lord, forgive me."

~~~HP/LV~~~

After dinner the two set down and got to business going over the various contracts of the properties he was to sign. Severus allowed his eyes to travel to his open picture of his beloved Harry while Lord Slytherin used wax to ensure everyone knew his signature was legit. He would be so proud once he returned home and they married. He would be able to buy a manor home with the amount of money he was making off this deal.

Voldemort clasp his hands together once he finished signing the documents and pressing his seal upon them. Yes… he was pleased.

"I do ssso long to go through the crowded ssstreetsss of your mighty Wizarding London. To be in the midstsss of the ssswell of the rassssh of humanity, to sssshare it'sss life, it'sss changessss, it'sss…death."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes as he overlooked the now signed documents and added his own signature. Really he couldn't see what was so special about Wizarding London. The man was giving up his castle to move to a location that was dirty and filled with ignorant people. Ah well… if that's what he wanted who was he to complain when it would only make him richer.

"There…You My Lord are…" Rising up he turned to face Lord Slytherin only to blink finding his shadow but not the man. Turning around he inclined his head toward the man congratulating him. "Are the owner of Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Congratulations."

"Your boss ssspoke mosst highly of your talentsss. They sssay you are a man of good… tassste. Heh. And that you are a worthy sssubssstitute to your predecessssor… Missster Lockhart."

Severus watched the man spread his hands as he spoke and took notice of the extremely long fingernails. Pressing back the urge to shudder in disgust he inclined his head following the man's movements keeping his eyes on him before he turned to study the map of the locations of Lord Slytherin's properties. "You can count on me My Lord. Forgive my curiosity… but why ten houses in such precise locations around Wizarding London? Is it to raise the market value?"

Voldemort found himself gasping as his eyes caught sight of the picture frame Mister Snape left upon his table. His insides clenched and had he still had a heart it would have been pounding in disbelief. Finally remembering he had to answer the young man he spoke softly never turning to look at him his eyes transfixed on the image of the young man in the photo, so much so he didn't notice the swell of emotion settle in his throat nor the tears that burned in the back of his eyes.

"Do you believe in dessstiny? That even the powersss of time can be altered to a single purpose?" Voldemort made his way to the table as he spoke, his eyes holding the gaze of the male in the photo. Picking up the photograph, ignoring the fact that his shadow knocked over the vial of ink, he held it within his hands, his eyes seeing the beauty not pristine as he was in the photo but broken…bloodied… dead. The swell of emotion thickened and he felt his pain anew at the loss of his beloved Cosmin.

"The luckiessst man who walksss on thisss earth isss the one who findsss true love"

Severus turned to look at Lord Slytherin noticing the photo in his hand. Tilting his head he spoke softly noticing the emotion on the other's face. "You found Harry… I thought he was lost. We're to be married as soon as I return. Are you married My Lord?"

Voldemort raises his gaze looking not across his hall but at a different time and different place the body of his beloved Cosmin in his arms surrounded by a pool of his blood as he held him to him weeping at his loss. Unknown to him a single tear falls from his eyes as he remembers that night.

"Sir? Are you married?"

Shaking the images from his head he spoke past the lump in his throat, feeling the pain wash over him anew, and yet… this male in the photo… looked so much like his love.

"I wasss married once…agesss ago it ssseems… he died."

"Oh… I'm very sorry." Severus responded quickly noticing the pain in Lord Slytherin's voice and the tear that runs down his cheek unchecked.

"He wasss… fortunate." Taking a breath Voldemort forced himself to close the photo as he continued to speak. "My life…at it'sss best isss a myssstery." Turning to face Severus he hands the young man the photo of his beloved Harry before smiling weakly. "He will no doubt make a devoted ssspouse and you a faithful husssband."

The two stared at one another for a moment as Severus slipped his photo back into his pocket. The moment made him extremely uncomfortable and yet he couldn't figure out why.

"Come…write now, my friend to your home, and to any loved onesss, and sssay that it ssshall pleassse you to ssstay with me…until a month from now."

Severus blinked his hand poised with his quill as he had taken his seat to write and now he froze allowing his gaze to meet that of the Lord's. "A month? You wish me to stay so long?"

Voldemort smirked knowing exactly what the young man was thinking. Leaning close to him he speaks allowing his gaze to hold the other's sharply. "I will take no refusssall. Haha…"

Severus watched as Lord Slytherin raised his robes up and spun sharply the robes settling behind him to trail out the door after him as he left him to write his letters. Sighing softly he dipped his quill into the black ink and set it to paper.

A month… Harry was going to kill him.

~*~ Author's Chapter Final Notes~*~

*Looks at everyone from her place sitting on Severus' lap.* There you have it Chapter 2! Well Severus has arrived at Slytherin Castle, we have finally met Lord Slytherin, got a peek into Harry's thoughts, and even a glimpse into Lord Slytherin's past and the heartache that is still very much fresh. We also found out he's buying up land in Wizarding London and he's seen Harry's picture! So he knows he exists. Hehe. Soo next chapter we go back to Harry and see what he's up to, See Draco, anddd meet Draco's suitors among other things. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. *Snuggles her beloved Potion's Master*

Severus: Aqualyne…

Me: Hm?

Severus: Forgetting something dear?

Me: Err… OH! Please do the honors.

Severus: Review for her please as it is your…. no doubt unintelligent ramblings that causes her to continue to write this mess of a fic. *Picks Aqualyne up and carries her off to bed grumbling about having to wait until 4:40 in the morning to go to bed just so she can get this chapter out to her "fans"*


	4. Chapter 3: Malfoy Manor

~*~Author's Note~*~ Thank you everyone for your reviews. I have noticed a lot of you are asking whether or not this story will end like the movie. I don't want to answer that, but I can tell a lot of you are concerned so all I will say is that it will have a happy ending… as for who that happy ending will be for well that'll be revealed later.

~*~Review Responses~*~

Emriel: Thank you so much for your review! Hahaha I can understand how you feel about Severus though I personally love him to pieces. It is going to be hard for me in this fic to make him go through so much, but alas someone has to suffer. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I am also happy you like the way it is being written. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cross the Shadow Chases: I'm glad you noticed the differences between this story and the movie/story of Dracula. Yes it is different, but is also the same. There are elements of Dracula that shines through, but I am relating this to magic so I suppose it is different. Hehehe I'm glad you're enjoying the small amount of sexuality I've included in the story thus far… you'll be seeing more of it soon… things are going to start heating up starting in this chapter and into the next. I'm glad you love the story and you took the time to review each chapter. You truly put a smile on my face. Here is the next chapter and I hope you love it as much as the others.

Sara Blake: Hahaha it's meant to sound like Dracula hehe. I'm glad you picked up on it and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

A Goddess Under the Cupboard: I hope this update is soon enough for you… as for the shadow yeah I liked that too, not as much as the green mist… but I did like it hehe.

LittleMrsAdams: Yanno… I really hadn't thought of that, but it could be because I was writing so late last night that it just didn't cross my mind LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter hehe.

Agent Kittens: Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you also for your review. I hope this update was soon enough for you.

SilverBlood7884: Hahaha I agree wholeheartedly that Sev shouldn't have left his personal items out, and indeed it could be possible that dear Voldemort is making him stay a month on purpose *Shifty eyes* I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and I know how you feel about the emotion of wanting to cry and then laugh. I wanted to cry making Voldemort relive his love's death. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

~*~_ Parseltongue_ ~*~

**Chapter 3: Malfoy Manor**

_30 May_

_Harry Potter's Diary_

_I know that Severus does not want me to stay here with Draco while he is away. He thinks that if I become accustom to the wealth and privileges of the Malfoy family I will not be content as the husband of a mere clerk in a law firm, but Draco and I has been friends since we were children and he has never minded that I am only a schoolmaster._

Harry set down his quill down done writing for now before looking into a book sitting on the stand next to the desk where he was writing within the elegantly decorated Malfoy palor. Opening it he blinks at the sight of two males entwined with one another, the other's penis penetrating the other, both held looks of rapture upon their faces. Worse part of it was this was a wizarding book and the pictures moved.

"Ugh… disgustingly awful…" Harry shuddered ignoring the swell of heat that spread through his belly.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked before slamming the book closed and picking back up his quill pretending to look thoughtful on what he wanted to write.

"Harry! Oh… Harry you're always working…" Draco smirked as he entered attempting to snatch the quill from Harry who immediately hit his hand with his free hand. "Is your ambitious Severus Snape forcing you to write in that ridiculous journal…" Taking a seat finally giving up on trying snatch the quill away from Harry, Draco raises the flair of his robes to spread elegantly about him. They were a soft rose today trimmed in gold highlighting his beautiful blonde locks that spill over his shoulders elegantly. His soft gray eyes focus on his friend with a hint of seduction dancing within their silver depths. "When he could be forcing you to perform unspeakable acts of desperate passion on the parlor floor?"

Turning to face his indecent friend Harry eyes Draco with his emerald gaze before shaking his head making sure not to shake it too hard and cause his bun to fall from where he pinned up his hair. "Draco really, you shouldn't talk about my fiancé in such a way. There's more to marriage than carnal pleasures." Rising up elegantly in order to leave the parlor and his wayward friend Harry found himself knocking over the book he had been looking at just moments before. It spread open to the middle of the book where the moving pictures were now showing two men on their knees, one with his knees to the floor, his lover in his lap being penetrated by him. They were moving quickly and passionately and Harry laughed before moving to the floor to hurry up and close the book once more; however, Draco moved at the same time snatching up the book into his hands.

"Oh Harry, so I see much much more." A soft gasp falls from his lips as he looks at the pictures tilting his head left and right while turning the book hoping to figure out how they managed such a feat. "Oh that's… uh…"

Harry found himself blushing beautifully even as he attempted not to look, and yet both he and Draco were outwardly staring. "What's with it Draco?"

"Oh Harry…" Draco's eyes widened even as he laughed as his incredibly embarrassed friend. Harry could be quite adorable sometimes with his innocence.

"Cause I don't understand it… can man and man really do… that?" Harry turned the book showing the couple upside down before looking from it to his friend who was suddenly looking guilty.

"I did… last night."

Harry all but dropped the book before narrowing his emerald green eyes then rolling them. "Fibber you did not!"

"Yes I did!" Draco giggled at Harry's gasp of shock and the horror written across his face. "Well… in my dreams. Severus measures up doesn't he?" Draco giggled at the blush on Harry's face before taking his friend's hand and pulling them both off the floor and onto the bench. "You can tell Draco."

"We've kissed that's all. He thinks he's too poor to marry me. It's all the worse now that I'm here visiting you here at Malfoy Manor. My rich friend…" Harry motioned at their surroundings with a soft smile upon his face.

"Yes… and not even one marriage proposal." Draco replied looking quite indignant. It truly wasn't fair. He is beautiful, he knows he is, and yet not one of his admirers has popped the question. "Here I am almost 20 practically a hag."

The two stare at one another for a mere split second before dissolving into laughter both finding the situation quite humorous of Draco looking anything but like sheer perfection.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

The sound of a harp fluttered through the ballroom at Malfoy manor where there were numerous party goers. Everyone from his Father's business associates to his own guests was present. Draco stood by a sheer curtain with Harry watching those who were making their grand entrance into his home. His admirers would be making their appearance as well he was sure, and yet he didn't want Harry to feel left out. Everyone was dressed elegantly in their best finery even he and Harry.

Harry was dressed in one of his robes of soft almost sheer silk done in light lavender. It had a collar that rose up in small ruffles about his neck and dipped low in order to show off some skin. It flared at the waist and had beautiful rose embroidery of the same material throughout the skirt part of the robes. His black hair was still pinned up elegantly showing off his beautiful porcelain features and high cheekbones. He himself was dressed in a pale green robe that was off shouldered his hair done up in elegant curls that spills over one shoulder. The designs in the dress were matching serpents that snaked all over the dress elegantly.

"Mr. Charlie E. Weasley!"

"Oh look…" Draco exclaimed his eyes shifting to the doors of the ballroom his silver gaze sparkling like platinum darkening slightly as he studies the firm muscular physic of Charlie in his dragon hide sports coat and leather pants, his hat held in his hands.

"What is that?" Harry asked studying the room before his gaze lands on the male in the doorway. Looking to Draco for an explanation he raises a brow seeing the look of desire written across his face.

"That's Weasley…. Charlie E. Weasley. He's so young and fresh," The two watched as Charlie made his way to the snacks and picked up one tossing it into the air and letting it land within his mouth before chewing. "Like a wild dragon between my legs."

Harry gasped in horror before shaking his head with a giggle. "You are positively indecent."

"I just know what men desire," Draco assured his dear friend before smirking at him in challenge. "Watch."

"Draco…" Harry whispers but it was entirely too late. He could do nothing more than watch Draco smile as him as he headed over to Charlie. Oh dear Merlin.

"Charlie darling…" Draco called out as he made his way to Charlie resting his outstretched hand in the other male's who immediately kissed it lovingly his beautiful hazel green eyes sparkling in happiness to see Draco.

"Mr. Draco. Why you're as fresh as a spring rain."

"Why thank you." Draco replied blushing beautifully under the attention making sure to sneak a glance back at Harry. "Oh Charlie…" He spoke in something resembling a moan of pleasure as he reaches for the other man's pants neither hearing nor seeing Harry's eyes widen in shock and the gasp that fell from his lips. "Please let me touch it… it's so… big." Draco teased as he pulls Charlie's magical bowie knife from his side holster.

Harry let out a breath of air he hadn't even known he was holding as Draco turns to face him holding the knife with a smirk laughing at the shock he could see on Harry's face. Smiling at his friend he shook his head rolling his beautiful green eyes. Only Draco would dare titter between the lines of decent and indecent behavior.

"Little boy… oh my dear sweet little boy… I hold your hand and you've kissed me…"

"Dr. Neville Longbottom!"

Draco's head turned toward the door raising a brow before the name was called and his face lit up once again. "Neville!"

Neville spotted Draco and was about to respond as the other stood to approach him, but found himself tripping on the rug and falling down hitting his knees on the hard marble, causing several other guests to chuckle and Draco to have to fight to hold it back. Harry on the other hand merely covered his mouth elegantly as if holding back a sneeze to cover the fact that he was giggling. That poor poor man.

"Oh Neville… my darling… oh you poor little baby!" Draco kneels and helps him up from the floor watching as he looks back at the bear rug he tripped over. "Come over here…come over here and I'll kiss it better." Draco settled Neville on the couch and fawned over him knowing how embarrassed he must feel. "My poor little blossom… my poor little doctor… brilliant doctor."

"Hello Charlie," Neville speaks softly more than a little embarrassed that he's fallen on his ass already.

"Neville." Charlie responds holding back the fact that he wants to crack up laughing himself. Really the poor doctor had no control around Draco.

"What a naughty bear…" Draco cooed at Neville as he comforted him, ignoring the fact that Neville was blushing heavily under his attention.

"Lord Blaise Zabini!"

"Blaise!" Draco's head looked back toward the door and his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree as he stood stepping over Neville's legs and making his way to the entry of the ballroom once more.

Harry watched the two exchange greetings. The gentleman was dressed in extremely rich looking dark blue dress robes trimmed in silver brocade, hands were covered in white gloves, and his tie was white as well. He looked like the epitome of "wealthy." His dark black hair was cut low in sweeping elegance but not long like the other males, he was dark skinned, and his eyes shone like honey when he looked at Draco. An air of grace, arrogance, and poise surrounded the male as he opened his arms for Draco hugging him to him as he brushes a kiss across his cheek.

Charlie watched with fierce annoyance as Blaise once again spoiled any chance he had of capturing his attention tonight. Sighing irritably he allowed his gaze to shift to Neville who was rising off the couch.

"So sorry about your hat," Neville said flushing as he handed the hat to Charlie who merely looked at him annoyed before looking back to Draco and Blaise as Draco modeled his robes for him.

"Like my robes?" Draco said teasingly as he spun in a slow circle so Blaise could see the entirety of them.

"Absolutely," Blaise replied his eyes traveling over Draco in a slow downward motion then rising back up to look into his eyes.

Draco smirking knowing that Blaise's eyes were on him leaned close and whispered softly against his ear. "It's my snake robes."

"Is it really?" Blaise drawled a soft smirk playing upon his features as he eyes the beauty before him.

Harry simply watched all this transpire a soft smile playing upon his features. Draco is a pure and virtuous boy, but his free way of speaking shocks him sometimes. Severus said that it's a defect of the aristocracy that they say what they please. Harry sighed softly knowing the truth was that he admired Draco and wished he was a pretty and adored as he. Looking away from his friend and toward the chandelier lost in his own thoughts he found himself started as he heard a whisper play against his ear and a touch upon his neck in a soft caress. It wasn't the touch that startled him, but more the sibilant words themselves. Backing himself into a corner, he bites back a soft moan feeling heat spread through him like wildfire.

_Your beauty far outweighsss thossse who you admire my love… and sssoon… I will ssshow you how much ssso._

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_Dr. Neville Longbottom's Journal_

_What manner of man is this? Gilderoy Lockhart successful solicitor in the firm of Lockhart & Associates, Respected Member of the Order of Phoenix club, returns from business abroad in Transylvania promptly suffers a complete mental breakdown. He is now obsessed with some sort of Blood lust._

Neville stood and made his way out of his office within the mental ward of St. Mungo's Hospital toward the cells where he kept his patients, notepad in hand. He was to interview Mr. Lockhart today to find out what caused such a breakdown in order to further understand what drove this man to insanity.

"George!" He calls out to one of his guards the young man making his way to the cell door and opening it for him. "Wait here." He commands before stepping within the cell shutting the door behind him.

Within the cell Gilderoy raised from his knees at the back of the cell a small plate within his hand, his gaze focusing on the doctor as he enters the cell. Stepping toward him slowly he speaks elegantly, fluidly belying his insane demeanor.

"Would you care for an hourdeurve Doctor Longbottom? Or caterpillar?" He asks motioning to the plate within his hand crawling with bugs.

"Ehem… no thank you Mr. Lockhart. How are you feeling tonight?" Neville questions making notes in his notepad.

Lockhart eyes the notepad with disgust before looking up into the Doctor's eyes a smirk playing upon his lips, "Far better than you my lovesick Doctor."

"Oh? Does my personal life interest you?" Neville replies holding out the notepad for Lockhart to see.

"Of course it does… all life interest me."

"Your diet Mr. Lockhart is disgusting." Neville says eying the plate full of bugs as if it would leap out and attack him.

"Actually… they're perfectly nutritious. You see its life that I digest. They give life to me…" Lockhart replies as he places one of the smaller worms within his mouth then bites down with a sickening crunch ignoring the suddenly nauseous countenance of the Doctor.

"A fly gives you life?" Just what was Mr. Lockhart trying to say? None of this made any sense and only furthered his questions on what drove the man to this point.

"Certainly. You might as well ask a man to eat molecules with a pair of chopsticks than to interest me in lesser carnivores."

"I shall have to invent a new classification of lunatic for you." Tilting his head he approaches Lockhart slowly as he asks another question. "What about spiders? Spiders eat the flies."

Lockhart looked up watching a sparrow fly around before nodding his head absentmindedly. "Yes… spiders eat them."

"What about sparrows?" Neville questions while making more notes within his notepad on the answers to his questions.

"Oh yes…Did you say sparrows?"

Neville frowned at the lack of reaction from Lockhart as the other man simply watched the small bird fly around. "Something… bigger perhaps?"

Lockhart moved down to a squatting position his face looking like that of a kid in a candy store and he nods his head quickly. "Oh yes… a kitten… I beg you… something sleek… a playful kitten…something I can teach… something I can feed… No one would refuse me a kitten."

Neville watched as Lockhart seemed to get excited all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kneeling down himself he moves a little closer before he speaks. "Would you prefer… a cat?"

Lockhart gasped and rose up Neville following him without even realizing what he was doing so focused he was in Lockhart's sudden fascination.

"Oh yes… a big cat!"

"Yes!" Neville exclaims watching as Lockhart seemed to almost forget he was there as he ranted.

"My salvation depends on it!"

"Your salvation?" Neville asks confused using the same amount of passion that Lockhart did.

"Yes! I need lives! Lives for the Master!" Gasping Lockhart covers his mouth quickly looking guilty.

"Master? What Master?"

Lockhart turned and motioned toward the window with his free hand as he spoke his eyes taking on a dreamy quality. "The Master will come… and he has promised to make me immortal."

"How?" Neville challenged, but just as he got the question out Lockhart leapt and wrapped his hand around his throat squeezing with a power the man should not have. Guards broke into the cell and immediately began to cast the stupefy spell sending Lockhart sprawling even as they grabbed him he began to scream as they freed Neville.

"The blood is the life! The blood is the life"

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_30 May_

_Severus Snape's Journal_

_Castle Slytherin. I think strange things which I dare not confess to my own soul. The Lord… the way he looked at Harry's picture fills me with dread. As if I have a part to play in a story that is not known to me._

Severus stared at his reflection in the mirror as he set about shaving. This was one of the few things he enjoyed doing the muggle way, there was also the fact that it didn't leave that irritating magical residue as it does when one uses their wand. Rinsing the straight razor he sighs, his thoughts mixed and confused as he continues to work about clearing his face of his beard. Feeling a sudden touch upon his shoulder his he nicks himself startled and turns sharply only to see the door of his room open slowly admitting Lord Slytherin carrying what appeared to be towels or linen one. The man moved into the room so fluidly it looked as if he merely floated across the floor into the room toward the bed.

"I didn't hear you come in." Severus spoke finally watching as the man set the linen upon the bed, the eerie silence beginning to bother him. He watched trying not to jump as the man did that weird gliding motion again towards him the door finally closing once he reached him with an audible powerful slam, wandless magic no doubt.

"Take care how you cut yourssself…it isss more dangerousss than you think."

Severus turned looking into the mirror and blinked seeing that he had indeed managed to cut himself. Shaking the thought out of his head he looked to Lord Slytherin only to see him looking into the mirror before turning his head sharply watching as the mirror broke startling him even as the Lord of the Castle let out a sharp cry ducking behind him.

"A foul moment of wizardsss'…vanity. Perhaps you should… proceed." Voldemort spoke taking the blade from Severus he turns his back running it across his tongue before turning back to face him as if nothing had happened. Taking a breath he holds out his hand before speaking softly. "The lettersss I requesssted… have you written them?"

Severus studied him a moment before turning defeated and picking the three letters up passing them over. They were not sealed as of yet, as he was sure Lord Slytherin would be reading them. He watched as the man read the covers of the envelopes one by one before nodding his head toward him, his serpentine voice dancing out between them.

"Good," slipping the letters within his robe Voldemort turns and rinses the blade before stepping closer behind Severus resuming the shaving for him. Noticing not how the man tensed upon his holding his neck up with his free hand. "Ssshould you leave thisss room, even not by any chance go to sssleep in any other part of the cassstle, it isss old…and hasss many bad memoriesss. Be warned."

Severus didn't dare nod his head so settled for a verbal reply his dark eyes focused on nothing, his mind focused on keeping still. "I'm sure I understand."

Voldemort didn't reply merely raised the blade up to resume shaving him until a necklace around his neck caught the blade causing a mirror image of Merlin's symbol to reflect toward him. A sibilant hiss of anger coursed through him as he backed up quickly causing Severus to jump away from him.

"Do not put your faith in sssuch… trinketsss of deceit. We are in Transssylvania and Transssylvania isss not England…are waysss are not your waysss… and you are sssure to sssee many ssstrange thingsss."

Severus drew himself up to his full height his annoyance and irritability showing clearly upon his pale features as he glares at the Lord. "I've seen many strange things already! Bloody wolves chasing me through some blue inferno…" He trailed off his rant as said wolves howled and he shifted looking down from his window into the courtyard. He could see their shadows but not the wolves themselves.

"Oohhh… lisssten to them… haha…the children of the night….what sssweet musssic they make." Voldemort says motioning toward the window where they could hear the wolves howling.

"Music? Those animals?" Severus asks indignant looking toward the window again then back to his hosts only to see his emerald green robe's trail sliding out of the room, the door soon closing behind him. Turning back to the window beyond insulted and irritated Severus looks out only to blink and open the window leaning out of it. If he hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't believe it but there was Lord Slytherin crawling against the wall of the castle as if he were one with those wolves, green robe trailing behind him.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Severus' Journal Continued…_

_I did as Slytherin instructed. I wrote three letters: To the firm, to my family, and to my beloved Harry. I said nothing of my fears… as he will read them no doubt. I know now that I am a prisoner. _

Severus let out a breath as he managed to unlock the door to his chambers. Rising from the floor he took up his candle and made his way out of the room and down the long corridor. Finally reaching another door he moves the cobwebs out of the way and forces the door open all but falling inside. Looking around in silence he studies the room for a few seconds before moving over to a chest. Hanging up the candle into a holder he opens it and shields his eyes from the faintly glowing potions bottles. Picking one up and seeing no name he uncorks the bottle and smells the contents to see if he could tell what it was. It didn't smell like anything he knew though he could pick out a few ingredients. If he had more time to study it he was sure he could…

"Severus…"

Severus blinked hearing a distinct feminine voice calling out to him. How strange… looking up he looks around after corking the bottle and replacing it, he didn't dare answer, but looking couldn't hurt could it?

"Severus… come to me…"

Walking around the corner he finds himself in front of a sheer curtain. Reaching out his hand to pull it back the curtain does so itself before he can touch it. Figuring it was caused by motion detecting magic Severus steps into the room looking about. What he saw was a space looking like it had stepped out of 1001 Arabian Nights. Rich colors of red, purple, green, gold, and silver spread about the room. It was sensual looking as if made for a harem. He half expected to see men in pillowy pants and vests come out of the shadows. Seeing no one there he turns to leave when that voice dances over him again.

"Lay back… Lay back into my arms."

He could hear soft footsteps followed by the chimes of bells and found himself laying back on the mound of pillows.

"Lay back Severus."

Severus finally laid back only to look up seeing a beautiful boy with long black hair rise up between his legs, quite naked, his violet eyes holding his own ebony ones. He was beautiful, enchanting, and seductive. His hands slid over his thighs and to the rising evidence of his ardor. Drawing a moan from his lips even as two others rose up next to him, first a blonde who curled into his side and a redhead into his other side, as the one with the ebony hair moved to lay on top of him capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Ripping his shirt open the boy gasps before hissing at the necklace of Merlin around his neck and Severus cries out feeling the thing seemingly burn into his skin before fading away as if it were never upon him.

The ebony haired boy runs his tongue slowly up Severus' chest before capturing his lips again, moaning along with him as their tongues dance about one another's. Moving off and to the side the ebony allowed the redhead to claim his lips as the blond moves down between his legs opening his pants before lowering his head and biting down on his thigh drawing a cry of pain from Severus followed by a moan as his length was engulfed in heat. He lost himself to their whims, their seduction as it rolled over him causing him to feel sluggish lost in pleasure.

As he lost himself in two of their lips his own dancing between kissing each of them the doors to the balcony slammed open and Lord Voldemort glided in quickly in fury hissing in some language he didn't understand as he grabs them one by one flinging them away from Severus.

_~*~Get off of him~*~_

The three boys let out a cry as they were flung before cowering with one another away from Lord Voldemort's wrath.

_~*~How dare you touch him! He belongs to me!~*~_

_~*~You yourself has never loved.~*~_ The ebony boy answered cowering against the wall with tears in his eyes.

_~*~Yes… I too can love…~*~ _Voldemort paused as his eyes seem to flash red in a seductive glare toward his pets before he continued his words. _~*~And I shall love again~*~_

Severus watched in horror as the boys made their way back around Voldemort crowding around his legs like dogs begging for a bone.

_~*~Are we to have nothing tonight then?~*~_

Turning toward another chest on the revealed balcony Voldemort lifts a small child above the head of the boys at his feet. They moaned and crowed him before he handed it over to them and they crowded the child with soft moans cries of pain from the child ringing through the room as the men no doubt molested and tortured the poor thing.

Severus let out a cry of anguish and horror not believing what he was seeing. This couldn't be real; this… this was a nightmare! His eyes met those of Lord Slytherin's who was not smiling and looked downright pissed off before he began to laugh demonically, clasping his hands together in humor at his horror of the situation, the sound sending chills through Severus before he promptly fainted.

**~*~ Author's Chapter Final Notes~*~**

Okay seriously… I laughed through most of this chapter! Between Harry and Draco, and poor Neville it was just too much! Regardless I hope you all enjoyed what I have written and I hope your reviews are sweet and kind!

Severus: I do not see why they shouldn't be… here you are up again until almost 1:30 in the morning writing for them.

Me: Now Severus love can't you be kind for a change?

Severus: Do I look like Dumbledore to you? *Glares*

Me: Err… *Coughs* Please review everyone! Next chapter Harry will receive Severus' letter, Draco is getting engaged, We'll see some friendly makeout action between Harry and Draco while they run through the gardens in the rain, We'll hear from Severus again, and Voldemort shall depart and arrive in England… and well… Draco shall see him first… followed by Harry. Things are about to get interesting.

Severus: That's what I thought. Say goodnight Aqualyne.

Me: Goodnight everyone and enjoy!

Severus: *Rolls his eyes before sweeping her up out of her chair and to their bedroom letting the door slam closed behind them.*


	5. Chapter 4: Do Not See Me

~*~Author's Note~*~ Thank you everyone for your reviews. I have a feeling this chapter might be smaller than the others. I'm not sure yet, as I'm typing it now so we'll see. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I noticed that a lot of people are concerned about ending up with a happy ending. Don't worry. There will be one.

~*~Review Responses~*~

A Goddess Under the Cupboard: Hehe yesss. I refused to do a female version like the movie, and considering everyone is gay in this it just made more sense to have the female vampires male.

Rokkis: Thank you so much for the compliment. I will say that yes the ending will be happier than the movie.

LittleMrsAdams: Hehehehe I know you're thinking of the blood and the male "vampires" that got to Snape, but it's not actually a reference to vampires… I'll give you a hint… it's in reference to the blood that was spilled from Cosmin and reference to a later ritual.

Mjmusiclover: Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you also for your review.

SilverBlood7884: *Giggle fits* Indeed it has killed the Cat. I love the scene with Draco too. This chapter has more of him so I do hope you enjoy it.

Silverharpie17: Thank you so much for your compliments! I do hope this chapter has come out quick enough for you.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

_~*~Parseltongue~*~_

**Chapter 4: Do Not See Me**

_Dearest Harry:_

_All is well here. Lord Slytherin has insisted I remain for a month to tutor him in English customs. I can say no more except I love you. _

_Ever Faithful, _

_Severus. _

Harry couldn't help but to stare at the letter within his hands having read it twice now. The look upon his face was not one of happiness, but hurt and confusion. It made no sense to him. Sighing softly from the bench where he had shared his last moments with Severus, he stares out silently over the gardens his beautiful black hair spilling down his back in luxurious curls, emerald gaze losing a little of their sparkle at the sheer coldness of the letter… despite the fact that Severus said he loves him.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Severus Snape's Journal_

_The letters I have written have undoubtedly sealed my doom. Lord Slytherin's gypsies, fearless warriors who are loyal to the death to whatever Nobleman they serve. Day and Night they toil… filling boxes with decrepit earth from the bowels of the castle. They are to be delivered to his newly acquired Riddle House in London. Why do they fill these boxes with earth?_

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor_

"I love him! I love him! Oh Harry! It's so wonderful I've decided! I love him and I've said yes!" Draco ran through the gardens throwing white roses around and made his way to the bench where his beloved childhood friend sat.

"So finally!" Harry exclaimed grabbing hold of Draco's hands their eyes shining with happiness, "Don't tell me… the Dragon Tamer with the big knife?"

"Oh no… to my dear number three… Lord Blaise Zabini… Lord and Lord Zabini!" Draco replied haughtily while holding his head up proudly his silver gaze sparkling like diamonds in the soft light of the cloud filled sky. "Would you like to be my witness? Oh please say yes!" Draco blinked noticing the forlorn look on his friend's face before tightening his hands around those of Harry's. "Harry what is it? This is the most exciting day of my life, and you don't seem to care…"

Harry felt horrible, but he was unable to keep his true emotions from his face. Sighing softly he meets Draco's gaze meekly before responding to the unasked question, "It's just that I'm so terribly worried about Severus… This letter I received is so… it's cold so unnatural. It's not like him at all."

Draco tilted his head before taking the letter from Harry and reading over it. He had to admit it did seem rather unlike the lovesick man Severus had become when around Harry. Placing his hand on his chest he sighs softly before speaking gently. "Oh Harry, don't worry… he still…" Draco broke off on a gasp as the sky thundered and rain began to fall. Laughing along with Harry he holds up his hand as if to protect himself from the sudden onslaught.

Rising from the bench they make their way under the rose covered archway in hopes of protecting themselves from the rain. Looking up into the sky Harry presses his letter from Severus against his chest where his heart was suddenly pounding, the clouds seemed to make out some sort of Skull and Serpent symbol in the sky. No doubt a bad omen, but then again he could just be acting silly.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_27__th__ June_

_Captain's Log_

_The Camelot_

_Varna to London_

_We have picked up 50 boxes of experimental earth bound for London, England. Set sail at Noon into a storm that seemed to come out of no where, carrying us out to sea. _

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor_

Harry and Draco found themselves running through the garden maze chasing one another in the rain, laughing, and giving no thought to the robes they wore; the sheer silk material was soaked through showing off peeks of pale skin through the fabric. Finally running into one another, their lips meet in a soft closed mouthed kiss neither touching the other, but the feeling of childish delight and passion running through each of them made them quite carefree.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_London Magical Zoo_

The zoo was closed and yet the animals were highly agitated as they ran back and forth in their cages. The monkeys were screeching, lions roaring, and unicorns neighing loudly. In the wolves cages an albino wolf growls before whimpering and pacing back and forth before slipping right through the bars and taking off into the night.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_3__rd__ July_

_Captain's Log_

_The Camelot_

_Varna to London_

_Second mate has gone missing. Nearing Gibraltar. Storm continues. Crew uneasy. Believes someone… or something is aboard the ship with us._

Within a box of earth Lord Voldemort could be found, his body morphing into a rather large serpent, red eyes flashing dangerously. Screams upon the ship could not be heard by anyone but those upon the boat, and by then it was entirely too late. Blood covered the sails and the deck of the ship, creating a scene of bloodied horror to be found once the ship reached harbor.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_London_

_St. Mungo's Hospital _

"He is here! The Master of all life is at hand! Gather 'round! I am here to do your bidding Master! I have worshipped and obeyed your orders! Master! I am your slave I await your command!" Lockhard was screaming at the top of his lungs as the other patients rioted. He himself was locked into a straight jacket he currently was fighting to get out. Screaming for his Master over and over again, looking more insane than he ever had.

_Dr. Longbottom's Journal_

_The case of Lockhart grows more interesting, yet there is method in his madness with his flies and spiders. Had I the secret to one such brilliant mind. The key to the fancy of one lunatic. _

Neville shook his head leaning back from his journal in order to tend to a plant that was used in order to sedate his patients, but it also helped to relax him as well.

_~*~It is your will that I serve. I will honor you Master!~*~ _

Neville found himself leaning back in his chair his head lolling to the side as his eyes roll back into his head, an image of his love dancing before his face.

"Draco…Draco…"

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_London Harbor_

The ship pulls in crewless, and deckhands could only stare in horror and shock seeing the blood covered ship. What had happened? Where is the crew? None of them saw the Serpent slithering from the ship taking off into the night. No one noticed it on the streets of London, but it was simple was it not? A simple notice me not. The giant Basilisk shot through the streets knowing exactly where it was going. Once reaching a few yards from it's destination it rears up and hisses loudly the sound carrying for miles causing people to look left and right wondering where it came from.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco moves elegantly out of his bedroom in a daze. The wind whipping at his dressing robes sending their red silk fabric swirling about him like a cape, a walking seductress. He moved with purpose, precision, never missing a step as he made his way down the steps from his bedroom into the gardens below, his blond hair whipping about him beautifully.

Harry deciding to check on his friend to make sure he was alright during the storm slips into Draco's bedroom. Checking the bed he finds himself surprised to see his friend not there, and the balcony doors open. Making his way to the balcony doors to close them he gasps at seeing Draco, just what was he doing outside?

"Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Draco didn't seem to hear him and Harry was worried. Giving no mind to his own state of dress he headed out of the bedroom his emerald green dressing robes swirling around him thanks to the wind, his black hair flies about his face. The storm was horrible and yet he couldn't just leave Draco out there. What if something happened?

"Draco!"

Draco heard nothing as he made his way within the made raising an arm and letting his cloak slide over one of the statues. Making a right he heads deeper into the Maze his blond hair swirling about him in tandem with his robes. His silver eyes were like molten silver swirling with a hidden desire that even he didn't know what it was.

Harry runs into the maze looking back and forth before running deeper into it in hopes of catching up with Draco. He was worried, his heart was pounding, he was soaking wet, and yet he couldn't help but fear something was wrong with his friend. Where has he gone? Harry looked through different turns of the maze and ran blindly his fear almost choking him.

Draco on the other hand simply continued to move toward whatever was drawing him. His eyes were staring blank ahead as if he had no control whatsoever over his own movements, his own desires.

"Draco!" Harry found himself running up some stairs deep within the maze. He could hear Draco crying out. Finally reaching the clearing he stops in shock staring at the sight before his eyes. There was Draco in the arms of what appeared to be a rather large snake. The serpent was undulating and so was Draco, the cries falling from his lips were of pleasure. Was he dreaming? Harry watched in absolute shock as the Serpent reared up and then struck Draco's neck and he couldn't help but gasp sharply. The serpent turned to look at him then and Harry found his hand moving to his heart in horror, but there was something about the eyes. He felt gut checked and heat flame through him.

Voldemort stared in his serpentine form at the beauty before him. Too soon…it was much too soon. He could see the blood flowing through his love's veins, see the horror written upon his face, and he let out a hiss of pain himself.

_~*~No! Do not see me…~*~_

Harry blinks finding himself shivering within the garden, Draco on the bench alone, legs spread as he gasps for breath. Moving quickly to his friend he wraps his arms around him and helps him up.

"Draco? Draco…"

"Oh… I couldn't control myself…" Draco sobs as he leans into Harry's embrace allowing him to help him out of the maze and back toward the house.

"Draco you were dreaming…you were walking in your sleep again," Harry replies gently while holding most of Draco's weight on himself.

"No I saw it…"

"Shh…"

"No… this agonizing feeling…"

"Darling you're freezing… you're absolutely shaking…" Harry comforted as the two began to walk back toward the exit of the maze.

"It sort of pulled me… and lured me…I had no control… Red eyes… I still have the taste of his seed in my mouth!"

Harry said nothing merely continued to walk the sobbing Draco back toward the house, neither of them seeing the Basilisk hidden in the shadows catching it's breath it's eyes focused on the two leaving males.

**~*~ Author's Chapter Final Notes~*~**

Whew. Yeah I was right, this particular chapter was not as long as the others; however, I am still quite proud of it. Well the two have finally gotten their first glimpse of each other. Poor Draco has been debauched, and after he's gotten engaged as well. Next chapter we'll see Voldemort again, and he is going after Harry. I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting… to see how these two do when they meet in the flesh and Harry is not obliviated. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I look forward to seeing what you all think.


	6. Chapter 5: A Meeting of Souls

~*~Author's Note~*~ Thank you everyone for your reviews and my apologies for not updating this as quickly as the other chapters. I am in the process of packing to move so I ask that you please be patient when it comes to updates. I am supposed to leave to move this weekend, if it happens then it'll be about 2 weeks before my next update. I know everyone is concerned with Voldemort being a Vampire so I'm going to address this now. The crates of dirt… there are 50 of them yes, but not for him to sleep in I assure you. They actually hold 6 very important items, the other crates are simply so someone doesn't immediately realize what is in some of them. I am sure you can all use that hint to find out what Voldemort is hiding within them I hope this helps. As for the biting you have seen in the fic… you'll find out what happens in this chapter concerning that. Let's just say he's not taking blood… but he is leaving a mark. As for the hint that "The Blood Is the Life" I will only say this: It is not Voldemort's blood they speak of, nor is it in a Vampire context. To tell you anymore would give up something that will happen in a later chapter. I ask for your patience while I write this fic. Also if you want to know what dear Voldie looks like hair wise… and the color of his robes and the like look here: http: /in the name of movies. files. wordpress. com/ 2009/ 11/039_9741gary-oldman-posters .jpg Just remove the spaces.

~*~Review Responses~*~

SilverBlood7884: *Giggle fits* I know I felt bad for doing that to poor Draco, and to think… his trials are not over yet. Yes Harry is a very good friend, and as for Severus… well… you'll see.

A Goddess Under the Cupboard: It's one of my favorites as well… and I hope this update was quick enough for you.

Silverharpie17: Awww thank you! I do try to add a little more into my fics than most, and I hope I can continue to make such emotion come out in you. I hope the chapter is out fast enough for you.

LittleMrsAdams: No problem. I'm trying to clear up as many questions people have as I can, and I'm hoping I can keep up with the updating as well.

mjmusiclover: Thank you so much. Oh it's a shame you've never seen the movie. It's realllly good. You should check it out sometime, but I'm honored you think this fic is beautiful.

ImmoralVirtues: I am glad it has you interested, and honored that you have read my fic. This chapter you'll love then as Voldemort and Harry will meet fact to face.

Rokkis: Hehehe I think so too. Thank you so much for calling the fic lovely and here is the next chapter

The Ladies of Darkness: Yes there is a lot of blood, but again Voldemort is supposed to be evil and considering he was in snake form I had to have him attack the crew it's a pivotal part of the story… his arrival… but don't worry… you won't be seeing much more blood.

TheDarkLadyVoldemort666: I hope my explanation above helped you to understand somewhat what I am doing. This story is meant to follow the movie exactly, only difference being is the purpose of that blood and who exactly it is giving life to. Be patient with me please… all will be explained in due time.

garrasgrl19: Thank you I think? LOL I hope you'll stick with the story. It's not for everyone, but I hope you end up liking this chapter.

: LOL! You'll have to wait and see what happens with Severus and Draco. As for Neville… nope he lost out this time, mostly because Blaise is a Lord… shoulda seen that one coming though I suppose because "Malfoy's expect nothing less." ROFL.

Cross the Shadow Chaser: I am glad you're enjoying the story and yes he likes bugs, but again Lockhart is nuttier than a fruitcake at the moment. As for Voldemort going after Harry… yes they dominate this chapter, and yes Voldemort realizes that Harry is Severus' Fiance… but to him it doesn't matter. He had precedence having been with that soul long ago and thus feels he still deserves his soulmate. When Draco mentions the taste of his "seed" in his mouth he is speaking of for lack of better terms Semen and or Cum as some like to call it. I am never angry about any questions asked of me and I always try to answer them!

~*~Warnings~*~ AU, rituals, bestiality (Only in one scene), probably others as I work through this but I will warn you before any of them come to pass. Oh and there WILL BE MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS. Don't like it? Don't read it.

~*~Parseltongue~*~

**Chapter 5: A Meeting Of Souls**

_Little Hangleton, Riddle House_

Workers were busy unloading the cargo from that mysterious ship that had pulled into Harbor. No one knew what happened to the crew, but one thing was for sure… they weren't on that boat. It had been the talk of town; it was all anyone was whispering about. Though with the way this madman was yelling one would think he would be the next talk of town. Little Hangleton was extremely close to London, right out the outskirts, and that voice had been their greeting as they made their way to the lovely Riddle House.

"Master! Master! I am here to do your bidding! Master! I am here!" Lockhart was yelling from his window at St. Mungo's at the top of his lungs toward Riddle House. I have worshipped you!"

_Contrary to some beliefs… Dark Wizards don't often hide within their homes practicing their dark magic until nightfall where they roam the city looking for others to join them in their evilness. _

Walking down the steps within the Manor House Voldemort made his way toward the front doors of the house. No longer looking like a haggard snake-like old man he was young again and extremely handsome. His pale skin was flawless, his hair cascading down his back, falling to just past his shoulders in the front, in beautiful extremely luxurious and soft waves over his shoulders spilling down to the middle of his back in the back. His robes were a soft gray with darker gray accents at the chest, a serpent pin decorating the neck enclosure. Upon his head was a gentlemanly top hat, and within his hand a long black cane with a silver top done of a skull with a snake going through its eyes and mouth, his beloved family's crest. Brushing imaginary dust off his robes he smirks at his carriage driver before making his way within the velvet enclosure of emerald green. It was time to see London.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Diagon Alley_

_Recent News Articles Titles:_

_**The Quibbler**_

_**WOLF ESCAPES FROM ZOO! SAID TO BE THE WORK OF NARGLES**_

_**By Luna Lovegood**_

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**MYSTERY SCHOONER! CREW MISSING? IS THIS HOW THE MINISTRY KEEPS WATCH ON OUR PORTS?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

Diagon Alley was a busy metropolis with people rushing this way and that, heading to Gringotts, shopping, or just socializing at the Leaky Cauldron. It was quite an interesting place to be, loud voices shouting out their wares or things to see: people gasping, oooing, and ahhing over various trinkets, specials, or sales. So much going on one didn't really know where to look, at least in his opinion. Dark colored glasses block the sun from his view and tones down the various colored robes as Voldemort glides his way through the marketplace. Many men and women allowed their eyes to intimately caress this newcomer no one had seen before, and he himself didn't mind… so long as they didn't touch.

Shifting his gaze across the street to see what was over there he froze in his steps his cane striking the ground sharply at his sudden halt of movement. There… there he was. The moment he saw him all life around him ceased to exist until his entire focus is only on him. His beloved. As lovely as he had been the first time he lived he hadn't changed much in his rebirth. He still had the same features and eyes only this time they seemed so much brighter. His movements were elegant, lashes longer, he looked much more feminine than he ever had before when he breathed and lived as his beloved Cosmin.

Harry was dressed in a beautiful set of sea green robes, tight at the chest and only rustling once it reached the waist, a peek of a white poet shirt lace in the front poured above them through the front opening. His robes were embroidered in serpents around the collar of the top of his robes and down at the hem of the skirts. His hands were gloved, his hair pinned up tightly, and a small feminine top hat perched above his head. Lightly glossed lips were pursed into a soft resting position his eyes flickering over the crowd as he moves toward his destination. Voldemort needed him to see him… needed him to acknowledge his presence.

"See me… See me now." Voldemort whispered using his own powers of Legilimens to push the thought.

At that moment Harry's head turned and their eyes met. For a moment Voldemort's heart ceased to beat. He would know those eyes anywhere; it had to be his love's soul in the body of who could pass as his twin. Would this version of his Cosmin love him as the other had? Would he have to struggle to get him to recognize that he belonged with him? The eye contact broke as Harry made his way into the apothecary and it was then that Voldemort realized that he had simply been standing in the middle of the street. Walking on across the street he stepped in front of the Apothecary barely missing the young paper seller walking around from The Quibbler.

"Escaped Wolf from Zoo still at large! Buy a paper Milord?"

Voldemort absently reaches into his pocket pulling the correct change and hands it to the boy taking the paper from him waving him off when the lad looked for change.

"Thank you sir!" The boy exclaimed and kept walking calling out the same message, "Escaped Wolf from Zoo still at large!"

Unfolding the paper and looking at its contents, or rather pretending to while his eyes watched Harry through the window as he paid for his items. Lowering his paper he started walking toward the store as he knew Harry was coming out of it. The two met in the center of the sidewalk as Harry came out of the store in a collision, a small potions bottle falling from his hands. Kneeling to one knee Voldemort caught the bottle before it could hit the sidewalk and shatter in a showing of silent and wandless magic before Harry could even react.

"My…humblessst apology," Voldemort spoke softly letting his s's roll as if he were speaking parlestongue though it was definitely English coming out of his lips. "Forgive my… ignorance. I have just recently arrived from abroad… and I uh… do not know your city. If a beautiful man sssuch asss…"

Harry, despite this man's overwhelming beauty, knew where he was going with this and smirked softly motioning with a slight nod of his head, "You may purchase a street atlas for 10 knuts good day." Taking his bottle from the stunned gentleman Harry swept past him his robes swirling about his ankles as he moves away.

Voldemort stood there in shocked silence for a good second before raising a brow. Spitfire… just like Cosmin was in the beginning of their relationship. Good thing he didn't give up easily. He was Lord Voldemort. He ALWAYS got what he wants. Turning around before he can get too far from him Voldemort spoke gently and apologetically.

"I have offended you."

Harry froze as that thick accent rolls over him, the sadness pouring from him gave him pause. Damn. Turning back to face him he allows their eyes to meet once more before he took a page out of his fiancé's book and simply raised a brow.

"I am only looking for the cinema? I underssstand it isss a wonder of the… Wizarding World… brought here by mugglesss?"

"If you seek culture… then visit a museum. Wizarding London is filled with them, excuse me." Really did the man think he was stupid? Harry was furious as he storms off not believing the nerve of that man. _I'm looking for the cinema._ As if! He might as well have said 'Come with me into the dark alley.' Taking a breath realizing it was probably just the bad habits of a foreigner he calmed his steps only to stop sharply as standing in front of him was said man. How in the world… did he just apperate here? He didn't feel the crack and he would have!

"A man ssso lovely and intelligent ssshould not be walking the ssstreetsss of Wizarding London without a gentleman."

_Oooo that's it!_ Harry exclaimed in his head before turning sharply and glaring at the male before him his eyes flashing as deadly as the Avada Kedavra curse. "Do I know you sir? Are you acquainted with my husband? Should I call the aurors?"

Voldemort blinked as the spitfire became a raging inferno in the matter of moments, though he didn't let his surprise show on his face. Hm… this one was more like Cosmin than he originally thought. _At least he didn't curse me like Cosmin had. _"Husssband?" He questioned before he bowed slightly and nodded his head. "I ssshall bother you… no more." He started walking then right past him knowing if this didn't work nothing would.

Harry let a sigh fall from his lips. He felt utterly terrible now. He had been told earlier that he was being extremely short with people, but he hadn't heard from Severus again and it bothered him. Turning slightly to face the departing man he calls out softly and meekly hoping he would stop. "Sir?" He watched as the extremely elegant man turns to face him once more, and found himself unable to meet the other's gaze before he sucked up his courage and met his gaze evenly. "It is I who has been rude… if you're looking…"

"Pleassse…" Voldemort cut him off, his voice washing over Harry like a warm caress. "Permit me to introduce myssself," He said removing his hat from his head and bowing elegantly toward the young man. "I am Lord Ssslytherin of Romania."

"A Lord no less?" Harry allowed his eyes to look over the other and nodded his head. Well he could see that, he did look much like Draco's family and friends.

"I am… your ssservant."

Harry was impressed. He found himself blushing softly before he introduced himself. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort said nothing merely approached the other male enjoying the look of surprise that flashed in his eyes before it was quickly veiled again. Taking his hand in his he brings it to his lips letting them brush across his gloved hand as he spoke, his voice low and sexy with its accent. "I am honored… Mr. Potter."

Harry flushed red before lowering his gaze and taking his hand back from him. Motioning slightly with his head he turns slightly as he speaks gently. "This way."

The boy truly was adorable and Voldemort followed him walking at his side, his hand resting on his lower back though not touching him as he allowed the younger to lead him to the cinema. Perhaps there was a chance for them to reconcile yet.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor_

Neville Longbottom made his way within Malfoy Manor as one of the House Elves opens the door for him. Inclining his head to the House Elf he hands him his top hat and gloves before taking a breath and smoothing out his hair with one hand while holding onto his medical bag with the other.

"Lord Zabini asked me to stop by to see Mr. Draco"

"Yes Sir," the Elf spoke softly before motioning with his hand for him to follow him. They made their way into the dressing room of one Draco Malfoy where he was being fitted for his wedding robes and the small Elf bowed before Draco. "Doctor Longbottom Mr. Draco."

"Thank you." Neville responded to the announcement inclining his head to the elf before it popped out of the room leaving him there with the various workers from one of the top robe designers no doubt.

"Neville!" Draco exclaimed his eyes lighting up at seeing one of his admirers. Despite how lovely he looked in his robes Draco was pale, had bags under his eyes, and those beautiful diamond orbs were not as vibrate as they usually are. "Brilliant Neville, do you like them?" He asks turning slightly so that Neville can see his beautiful robes does in white and silver.

Neville stood silent allowing his eyes to look all over Draco. Despite his paleness and the dull sparkle of his eyes Draco was breathtakingly beautiful. It hurt his heart to know one Blaise Zabini was going to get to marry such a beauty.

"Did Blaise put you up to this?" Draco questioned, his eyes beginning to sparkle in deep sultry humor. "Or did you want me alone, just once, before I am married?" Giggling softly Draco watches Neville stand there in absolute stunned silence. His beloved Doctor had always been so easy to read.

"Draco, you're embarrassing me," Neville whined as his face turns a deep red before moving over to the younger male as he waved his robe makers out. Grabbing a chair he settles himself into the seat before he continued to speak. "I am here as your doctor. Your fiancé is very worried about you, and I assure you that a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust."

Draco sighs softly feeling hesitant to say anything. He knew he needed to talk to someone though and Harry was out of the question as he'd only worry about him excessively, and truly the poor thing had enough on his plate with how Severus is acting. "Help me Neville… I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing I can feel it! My magic is erratic… I feel… darker somehow!" Draco paused before biting his lip and looking down at his hands. "I'm having horrible nightmares Neville… the eyes…" Draco let out a soft sob before clenching his fists. "Neville…"

Neville grabs a potion while Draco was explaining before he nodded his head understandably. When he heard his name he grabs Draco's hands and lightly caresses his cheek before bringing his hands to his lips kissing them. "I'm here Draco. Nothing will harm you… now here drink this." Neville helps Draco to sit up and drink the potion. It would make him woozy and tired, but he needed his rest.

"Thank you…"

Neville couldn't help but nod his head at Draco before lightly caressing the other's cheek and kissing his hand. "Of course Draco… you know I'm here for you."

"Oh Neville… kiss me…"

Neville looked shocked at the request, but who was he to turn down a patient's desire? If it helped them to heal of course! Leaning forward he lets his lips meet those of Draco's lovingly, his heart aching at the fact that he could not nor would he have this man.

"And may I say Mr. Draco is hotter than a Siren baring her body naked in the heat of an English Summer!" Charlie Weasley exclaimed as he and Lord Zabini rode into the courtyard of Malfoy Manor.

"I would much rather hold my tongue if I were you." Lord Zabini drawled as Charlie let out a laugh as they dismounted their brooms. "Hello Neville… and how might be our beautiful patient today?"

Neville looked exhausted and confused but sighed and responded to him anyway. He had been getting ready to leave, but nevertheless he must update Lord Zabini. "Well frankly Blaise I'm confounded."

Charlie snickered before shaking his head. "Oh Neville are you still brooding over Mr. Draco?"

As they made their way into the home and toward Draco's dressing room he could only glare at Charlie before looking back to Blaise. "I can only conclude that it must be something mental."

Blaise smirked before shaking his head and looking over his shoulder at Charlie. "How very droll… do you hear that Charlie? Last week he wanted to marry him… now he wants to have him committed. Let's go have a look at him shall we?"

They made their way then into the dressing room where Draco was sprawled still in his wedding rooms breathing sharply, the sound a high pitch of pain. Even Blaise could only stare in shock. Draco looked so pale as if he were slowly slipping away from this earth.

"I am at a loss I admit… I have taken the liberty of owling Albus Dumbledore… my Professor." Neville admitted his dark eyes shifting from Draco to Blaise.

"Sounds like a bloody lunatic patient if you ask me Blaise." Charlie retorted.

"Dumbledore knows more about obscure diseases than anyone else in the world." Neville promised getting annoyed with Charlie. "He's my teacher and mentor."

Blaise watched as Draco slept his breathing wheezing worse and worse. He didn't have a choice… he would do anything to save his beloved Draco. "Do it then… bring him here… spare no expense." His eyes never left his love even as Neville and Charlie both left the room, leaving him alone with his ill fiancé. He stared for a few moments more before he too turned and left leaving Draco to rest.

Draco in his sleep felt as if he couldn't breathe and pulls upon the neckpiece of his robes unhooking it before resting his hand against his throat, upon his neck rested a single mark that the high collar of his robes had covered from the others of a skull with a serpent winding through the eyes and mouth of the collar to arch out again.

~~~~~~~~LV/HP~~~~~~~~

_At the Cinema_

People laughed at some Wizarding movie playing upon the screen at the theatre and Voldemort watched with stunned attention. Really this thing was quite amazing that the muggles had created and of course Wizards made better. It seemed as if the scene you were watching were right in front of you, which Harry explained was sort of magic to make things look 3D. As the movie ended everyone applauded though Voldemort himself simply tapped his cane upon the ground.

"Assstounding, there are no rules to magic."

"How can you call this magic?" Harry asked looking up at the well dressed gentleman next to him. He looked even wealthier than the Malfoys and Zabinis put together. He just couldn't believe that something as foolish as this held his attention as it had. "Do you think Merlin would appreciate such a comparison really?"

Voldemort said nothing merely enjoying the sight of Harry looking so passionate about something. He truly was beautiful and his looks… so identical to Cosmin… their tempers, their mannerisms and ways of challenging him while looking so incredibly… innocent.

"I… I shouldn't have come here." Harry spoke softly flushing red at the look of desire playing through Lord Slytherin's eyes. "I must go." Harry turned to leave looking for the exit needing to get away from this man. He made him feel things he really shouldn't.

Voldemort unable to let him leave like this reaches out and takes his arm into his hand, Harry's eyes met his quickly and they held one another's gazes. "Do not fear me."

Harry turned to leave again and Voldemort grabs him pulling him back into his embrace their bodies flush against one another's. The gasp that falls from Harry's lips sent a rush of pleasure through Voldemort as he maneuvered the two of them through the Cinema, both seeming to glide or float across the floor rather than walk. Reaching a silk enclosed area with a chaise lounge Voldemort crowded Harry until he fell back upon it, still managing to look just as lovely in his flustered anger as he finally got his wits about him to begin to fight his advances.

"Stop this! Stop this!" Harry hissed out his face flustered red, lips in full pout mode, despite his fury at Lord Slytherin.

Voldemort didn't stop, nor did he ignore his love's words. Leaning forward as he caresses his cheek he whispers softly, letting his main dialect take over, the parlestongue flowing from his lips with ease.

~*~Your soul recognizes mine… you belong with me and at my side you shall rule as the Queen you're supposed to be.~*~

Harry froze at the sound of parlestongue meeting his ears and his eyes widened and he stopped fighting altogether. That voice… he had heard that voice before. Looking into the other's eyes he shivered before a soft whisper fell from his lips. "By Merlin who are you?" Harry's heart was pounding and flashes of this same man in battle armor played in his head. "I know you…"

"I have crossssed oceansss of time… to find you." Voldemort whispered in English this time his eyes holding those of Harry's until the younger man's slipped closed under his thrall as he caressed his cheek and allowed their souls to reach out to one another's. Raising his head he looks around then back down to his love his snake fangs appearing once again, eyes blood red, having every intention of doing the ritual here and now. As he leaned down to bite him he froze as flashes of Harry during another time period as Cosmin played in his head and he caressed his cheek again. He couldn't do it.

Raising his head he wills his demonic side back down willing the pain of still having not completed the ritual between them to abate. Suddenly an ear piercing scream from one of the patrons within the cinema sounded and Harry's eyes flew open the spell broken.

A gasp tore from Harry's lips as he saw himself in one of the coffins turning from human into skeleton… well or what he thought was himself. His heart froze in horror before he sat up quickly and tore away from Lord Slytherin running through the theater. As he rounded a corner he froze seeing him standing before him as if he had not just left him and felt a sob wanting to tear from his lips. Turning around he ran the other way and down a hall before freezing as a growl was heard in front of him. He forgot all about being a wizard then as the wolf bared its teeth.

~*~Heel! He is my bride!~*~

Harry's eyes shot up toward Lord Slytherin and he froze watching as the man kneels before the now docile wolf and ran his fingers through its fur as the animal seemed as friendly as a dog now licking away at the Lord.

"Come here… Harry."

Harry walked forward slowly still leery of the animal but figured he'd be fine so long as Lord Slytherin was near him. Kneeling down and allowing his longer robes to pull around him he runs his fingers over the coat of the animal. He found himself breathing heavily he gasps softly hearing the wolf whimper then purr seemingly under his touch as if it were a cat, shocking him into looking back up at Lord Slytherin.

"He likes you." Voldemort whispered to Harry so not to spook the wolf enjoying the soft smile that appears upon his love's lips and the sudden bright lights of his eyes. He could feel the sheer delight radiating off the young man, and Voldemort found himself pleased that he could put that light there. He could feel Harry's gloved hand caressing his just as much as he caressed the wolf, and though he adored the animal himself his eyes were only for the beauty in front of him.

"There is much to be learned from beasts." Voldemort said suddenly as his eyes met Harry's once more and he could see that a light of understanding lit Harry's gaze as the younger smiled softly at him.

At that time it seemed as if it were quite late for them to be out and so once the officials from the Zoo made it to the theatre and took the wolf back to it's home Voldemort offered Harry a ride home within his carriage as it was entirely too late for him to walk back. They rode in absolute silence though their minds were firmly locked on each other.

_I want him... does this make me a harlot? I don't even feel like this with Severus… what is happening to me? How do I know this man?_

Voldemort could hear Harry's thoughts in his head as he opened their link just enough to do so. He couldn't stop the pleasure that flowed through him at his little one's thoughts. He would be his… and he would make him forget all about Severus Snape. As the carriage pulls to a stop in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor Voldemort steps out of the carriage waving off his coachman and helps Harry out of it himself just for another excuse to stay close to him longer.

The two turned toward one another at the gate and simply stared into one another's eyes. There was something between them… something powerful that seemed to override Harry's entire being. This man… this man was someone important to him and yet he could not remember what their connection is, but it was so powerful he couldn't deny it. He ached for this man he had only just met, and such a thing should have been impossible… unless he was his soulmate.

Voldemort could sense the inner turmoil in his love and knew not to press his advance anymore than he had. He knew Harry must come to accept him on his own in order for him to remember who he once was and what his soul is to him, what their love was and still is. Taking his hand into his own he raises it to his lips and kisses it lovingly while holding his gaze. No matter how much he wanted to kiss him breathless to do so would undo all of his work up to this point, and he would not allow that to happen. Freeing Harry he watched as the beauty made his way into the gates shutting them behind him before turning back to face him as if longing to see him just one last time. Voldemort knew then that he would see his love again and with a simple incline of his head while holding the others gaze he made his way into his carriage and rapt on the carriage with his cane to let the coachman know to go.

Harry stood at the gate watching as the carriage drove off his heart tight with longing and despair. He felt as if he wanted to weep and plead with him to stay, as if they had done such a goodbye before, but with more passion and heartache. Shaking his head he lifts his robes and begins the long walk to the doors of Malfoy Manor his thoughts; however, not with Severus as it had been all day, but with one Lord Slytherin.

**~*~ Author's Chapter Final Notes~*~**

Whew… good lord… 12 pages. *Sighs dreamily.* But it was incredibly romantic in my opinion and so worth it. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am terribly sorry for how long it took to come out. I was dealing with Memorial Day as I have a lot of family in the military then packing up my things for my move. I am not sure if I will be able to update before my move, but I will definitely try to update tomorrow since I'm supposed to leave Monday or Tuesday. If I do not manage to update tomorrow look for the update probably after Father's day since I will be unpacking and getting my house in order. I look forward to all of your reviews and I thank you for reading once again.


End file.
